<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>usap lang.. (di mo sure) by licksehun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554779">usap lang.. (di mo sure)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun'>licksehun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chanbaek Smut, Comeback, M/M, Make up sex, Smut, ang kalat, divel hourz, rold sori po, tagalog smut, tangina ayoko na</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ang sabi ni chanyeol sakanya, mag-uusap lang sila.. pero bakit nakatuwad na siya?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>usap lang.. (di mo sure)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry ang kalat neto sobra. kung hindi komportable sa pagbasa ng mga malalaswang salita, wag ka dito. </p><p>di ako magaling magsulat ng smut huhu sorry shET TANGINA SOBRANG KALAT NETO PATAWARIN NIYO AKO. GRABE TALAGA DI KO AKALAING KAYA KO MAGSULAT TULAD NETO HAHAHAHAHAHA</p><p>enjoy reading! :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>nanginginig si baekhyun. iniisip niya kung tama bang desisyon ang makipagkita sa kanyang ex-boyfriend, si chanyeol. </p><p>kung tutuusin, sayang sila. sobra. nawala lang naman sila dahil— walang oras. </p><p>hindi maintindihan ni baekhyun ang nararamdaman. alam niya na to eh. </p><p>bukod sa ine-enjoy niya ang sarili niya, miss na miss na rin naman niya ang naging kasintahan. </p><p>hindi maipagkakaila na bagay sila, kulang nalang ay hingin ni chanyeol ang kamay niya upang magpakasal. </p><p>maraming nanghinayang nung nawala sila. lalo na ang mga magulang nila. </p><p>sayang naman kasi talaga. </p><p>parehas naman na silang successful sa buhay, kaso nga lang, hindi naman lahat ng gusto mo makukuha— kasama na si chanyeol don. </p><p>agad siyang nakatanggap ng text galing kay chanyeol, sa condo nalang daw niya ito magkita. </p><p>nakakainis, ako pa mag e-effort para makita siya? siya naman itong nag aya mag-usap. </p><p>pero sige, para makapag-usap sila. baka huling pagkakataon na to, lulubusin na niya. </p><p>agad na siyang tumayo sa pagkakaupo at pumunta sa condo. </p><p>——</p><p>nagdadalawang isip si baekhyun kung kakatok ba siya sa pinto o aalis nalang ulit. </p><p>tangina naman. </p><p>may oras pa siya para tumakbo. alam niya namang hindi nakalock ang pinto, pero gusto niya lang kumatok para ipaalam na nandito na siya. </p><p>fuck! bahala na. </p><p>kumatok siya— dalawang beses. </p><p>kinakabahan talaga siya. </p><p>pumasok na siya at nakita niya agad si chanyeol na sumasalubong sakanya. </p><p>“baek, tuloy ka.” inalalayan siya ni chanyeol at siya pa ang nagsara ng pinto. </p><p>naka-apron pa. topless. </p><p>pero hindi nalang niya pinansin, ganun naman talaga magluto si chanyeol. </p><p>namiss niya ang lugar na to, lalo na si chanyeol. </p><p>naglakad siya patungo sa kusina. </p><p>tahimik lang sila, may pagitan sakanila. </p><p>umupo si baekhyun sa stool at bumalik naman si chanyeol sa pagluluto. </p><p>pinapanood niya lang ang likod ni chanyeol. </p><p>mabuti nalang at nagpapatugtog si chanyeol na nanggagaling sa sala. </p><p>hindi gaanong awkward. </p><p>“kamusta?” bitaw na salita ni chanyeol. </p><p>putangina, kinakabahan siya. </p><p>“o-okay lang naman, naging busy recently.” mahinang ukol niya. </p><p>“hey, relax.” humarap naman si chanyeol sakanya. </p><p>tapos na pala ito magluto. </p><p>“let’s eat first, then let’s talk. if you don’t mind?” sabi ni chanyeol. </p><p>tumulong naman si baekhyun sa paghanda. siya na ang kumuha ng mga plato at iba pa. </p><p>marahan lang siyang tinitignan ni chanyeol. </p><p>napapangiti, pero nanggigigil. </p><p>namiss niya to, kaya hindi siya papayag na mabawi ang mahal niya ngayong araw. </p><p>itatama na nila. this time, magkakaintindihan na sila. </p><p>habang kumakain, naging komportable na ulit sila sa isa’t-isa. </p><p>small talks. konting tawa. balik sa pagkain. usap ulit. </p><p>home. ang tahanan nila ay ang isa’t-isa.</p><p>marahang hinimas ni chanyeol ang kamay ni baekhyun. </p><p>tangina, eto na nga ba sinasabi ko. </p><p>“sa veranda tayo mag-usap. magliligpit lang ako. do you want to have wine or what?” tanong sakaniya ni chanyeol. </p><p>tangina, chanyeol. alam ko na to. </p><p>“whiskey is fine, if you don’t mind?” sabi niya at dumiretso sa veranda. </p><p>nagpahangin siya at sabay nagpakawala ng buntong hininga. </p><p>nakatingin lang siya sa langit at marahang hinapit ni chanyeol ang bewang niya sa likod. </p><p>yinakap ng mahigpit sabay sabi,</p><p>“mahal, miss na miss na kita. miss na miss.” naramdaman niya ang hininga ni chanyeol na dumapo sa leeg niya. </p><p>alam talaga ni chanyeol kung saan ang kahinaan niya. </p><p>hindi niya alam kung ano uunahin niya. pero naiyak nalang siya sa narinig. </p><p>kasi, same. </p><p>hindi siya nagsasalita at sinandal lang ni chanyeol ang ulo niya sa balikat ni baekhyun habang yakap niya ito. </p><p>damang-dama ni b ang init ng labi sa kanyang leeg, ang paghinga nito na nakakapagpakilabot sakanya ngayon. </p><p>sinasadya ni chanyeol idikit ito. </p><p>“i-im sorry, ayusin natin to mahal. i’ll do my best. please, mahal. bumalik ka na saakin.” bulong ni chanyeol sa tenga niya. </p><p>hindi siya makakilos. </p><p>putangina kasi, chanyeol alis diyan! </p><p>akma namang aalis si baekhyun sa yapos pero hindi pumayag si chanyeol. </p><p>pinaharap niya si baekhyun sakanya at tumitig sa mata nito </p><p>“mahal, ayusin natin. pwede pa naman diba? ako pa rin naman?” nagmamakaawa ang mga mata ni chanyeol na nakatitig kay baekhyun.</p><p>shet, ang rupok.</p><p>tumango si baekhyun, pinahid ang luha sa mga mata niya sabay sabing “pwede pa, pwedeng pwede pa. hindi ka naman nawala dito.” </p><p>agad siyang hinalikan ni chanyeol, hindi naman siya pumalag kasi gusto naman niya rin ito. </p><p>mapusok, madiin, maingay ang pagpapalitan nila ng laway. </p><p>ramdam ang pagkasabik sa isa’t-isa at agad naman siyang binuhat ni chanyeol. </p><p>isinabit ni baekhyun ang kanyang mga kamay sa balikat nito habang sinasabunutan. </p><p>tangina. nanggigigil si chanyeol. </p><p>sobrang tigas na ni chanyeol, sa halik palang. agad pinasadahan ng halik ang leeg ni baekhyun, pinapapak talaga siya. </p><p>gigil na gigil, sinisipsip, kinakagat, nag-iiwan ng marka na nagpapatunay na kay chanyeol lang siya. </p><p>hindi mapigilan ni baekhyun ang ungol niya sa sobrang sarap ng ginagawa ni chanyeol sakanya. </p><p>salong-salo nito ang pwet ni baekhyun, pinipisil at talagang pinanggigilan. </p><p>tangina. </p><p>agad silang dumiretso sa kwarto, hindi pinuputol ang halik— hanggang sa ibalibag siya ni chanyeol sa kama. </p><p>agad umibabaw ito sakanya at hinalikan. </p><p>mas mapusok, mas malakas ang ingay. </p><p>rinig na rinig ang ungol ng dalawa. </p><p>wala naman silang pakielam.</p><p>dinakma ni baekhyun ang tite ni chanyeol, sobrang tigas. gusto na kumawala. </p><p>tinignan siya nito at pinutol ang halik. </p><p>nagulat siya sa ginawa ni chanyeol, pero hindi na ito bago sakanila. </p><p>pinunit ni chanyeol ang damit ni baekhyun. sobrang nanggigigil. </p><p>halata sa mata nilang dalawa ang libog. </p><p>libog na libog na talaga. </p><p>hindi sinayang ni chanyeol ang oras at sinipsip niya ang utong ni baekhyun. </p><p>mas lalong lumakas ang ungol nito, habang pinaglalaruan naman ni chanyeol ang kabilang utong ni b. </p><p>si b, hindi magpapatalo. ginamit niya ang mga paa niya upang ikiskis sa tite ni chanyeol. </p><p>putangina talaga. </p><p>“eto ba ang gusto mo? pinaglalaruan ko ang utong mo? ha baekhyun? sumagot ka.”</p><p>“oo chanyeol, gusto. gustong gusto..” </p><p>hindi na sinayang ni chanyeol ang oras, sa pagkakataong ito, tinanggal na niya ang t-shirt at boxer shorts niya. maging si baekhyun ay tinanggal na rin ang kanyang pantalon at brief. </p><p>parehas na silang nakahubad. </p><p>nakatitig sa isa’t-isa at humalik ulit.</p><p>agad na nilakbay ni baekhyun at hinanap kung asan ang tite ni chanyeol. </p><p>ang tigas, ang laki, basang-basa sa sariling tamod. </p><p>agad niyang hinawakan at napaungol si chanyeol dahil sa kanyang hawak. </p><p>his hand fits perfectly sa tite ni chanyeol. hindi man niya buo na mahawakan ito dahil sa taba ng tite nito, hindi naman siya magpapatalo. </p><p>mabilis ang pagtaas baba nang kanyang kamay sa tite ni chanyeol. </p><p>“fuck! ang galing ng kamay mo.” </p><p>pero pinatigil siya ni chanyeol. agad bumaba si chanyeol at pinagparte ang pwet ni baekhyun. </p><p>pinalo niya ito nang malakas, napaungol si baekhyun sa sakit at sa sarap na pinaparamdam sakanya. </p><p>agad na dinilaan ni chanyeol ang butas niya. napahiyaw siya.</p><p>“putangina, chanyeol. fuck!” </p><p>mas lalong ginalingan ni chanyeol ang pagdila at paglaro sa butas niya. </p><p>he’s eating baekhyun like a monster. </p><p>hindi alam ni baekhyun kung saan niya ibabaling ang kanyang ulo— sobrang sarap. </p><p>tumigil si chanyeol sa tongue-fucking at agad ipinasubo ang mga daliri kay baekhyun na sabik sa pagtanggap nito. </p><p>sinisipsip niya ito, higop na higop at chinuchupa ang daliri ni chanyeol. </p><p>libog na libog ang mga mata nila.</p><p>hinugot ni chanyeol ang mga daliri niya sa bibig at muling dinilaan ang butas. </p><p>ipinasok niya ang isang daliri niya sa pwet ni baekhyun. </p><p>napapakagat ng labi si baekhyun at nagpapakalawa ng ungol na isang musika naman sa tenga ni chanyeol. </p><p>hanggang sa maging dalawa at tatlo ang daliri sa loob. </p><p>pabilis nang pabilis ang pagpasok ng mga daliri ni chanyeol. </p><p>he’s hitting it right, of course he knows the spot. </p><p>agad niyang hinugot ang daliri ar di na nakapagtimpi. </p><p>binasa niya ng laway ang sarili niyang burat. </p><p>“mahal, all fours please.” sabi nito at agad namang ginawa ni baekhyun. </p><p>itinapat naman niya ang tite niya sa butas ni baekhyun at ipinasok. </p><p>he’s fucking baekhyun, mercilessly. </p><p>napapaliyad si baekhyun, hawak-hawak ang sarili at ninanamnam ang sarap na pinapadama ni chanyeol sakanya. </p><p>“ano baekhyun? gustong gusto mo ba na tinitira ka nang ganito?” mas binibilisan pa ni chanyeol ang pagbayo niya at napapaungol si baekhyun dahil ramdam na ramdam niya ang tite ni chanyeol sa loob niya. </p><p>“ganito ba? masarap ba? sumagot kang puta ka. titirahin kita hanggang hindi ka makalakad. putangina, nanggigigil ako sayo. ang sarap sarap mo.” sambit ni chanyeol, mas lumalakas ang pagbayo.</p><p>sobrang bastos, sobrang kalat, sobrang dumi, sobrang gusto niya ang mga lumalabas sa bibig ni chanyeol. </p><p>hindi tumitigil si chanyeol sa pagbayo, sobrang firm nang grip niya sa bewang ng kasintahan. </p><p>“mahal, i’m close.” sabi ni baekhyun. </p><p>“wait for me, mahal. don’t touch yourself.” sabi ni baekhyun at agad namang inalis ni chanyeol ang tite niya. </p><p>ramdam ni baekhyun ang pagkukulang sa loob. </p><p>“ride me.” sabi ni chanyeol. </p><p>agad namang sumunod si b. </p><p>nagsimula siyang gumalaw sa taas ni chanyeol at gina-guide naman siya nito. </p><p>“masarap ba? anong pakiramdam sakyan ang tite ko baekhyun? masarap ba na pumapasok ako sa loob mo?” nakatingin si chanyeol sa mga mata ni baekhyun— kagat kagat ang labi at tumatangong sagot kay chanyeol. </p><p>binigyang pansin naman ni chanyeol ang burat ni baekhyun na basang-basa, namamaga na dahil gusto nang labasan. </p><p>agad niyang hinawakan at tinaas-baba ang kamay niya habang kinakabayo siya ni baekhyun. </p><p>rinig na rinig ang tunog ng balat nila sa kwarto. </p><p>sobrang sarap, sobrang kalat. </p><p>“mahal lalabasan na ako, sabay tayo.” sambit ni chanyeol at tuloy tuloy sila sa kanilang ginagawa. </p><p>naunang labasan si baekhyun, kumalat ito sa bed sheets, sa dibdib ni chanyeol at sakanya. </p><p>sinundan naman siya ni chanyeol, linabas lahat ng tamod niya sa loob ng pwet ni baekhyun. </p><p>ramdam na ramdam ni baekhyun ang init. </p><p>pero hindi pa siya tapos. </p><p>agad siyang umalis sa pagkakaupo kay chanyeol at agad niyang chinupa ang tite  nito. </p><p>tangina, ang sarap talaga. </p><p>dinidilaan niya ang bawat sulok ng tite at itlog ni chanyeol. linilinis ang natirang tamod nito. </p><p>he finished it with a loud “bop” sa tuktok ng tite ni chanyeol. </p><p>putangina talaga. </p><p>grabe itong gabing to. </p><p>akala ko ba usap lang? </p><p>pero hindi naman nagrereklamo si baekhyun— dahil sakanya na ulit si chanyeol. </p><p>tinignan niya si chanyeol at nginitian siya nito. </p><p>“mahal na mahal kita.” sabi sakanya ni chanyeol— nakatingin sa mga mata niya. ramdam mo ang sincerity . </p><p>parang hindi si chanyeol ang kaharap niya kanina. asan ang dirty talker niyang boyfriend?</p><p>“i love you too, mahal.” yinakap niya si chanyeol. </p><p>“usap pala ha..” pang-aasar niya kay chanyeol. </p><p>“shut up. ligo tayo?” </p><p>“hmmm.” </p><p>sabay silang tumayo at pumasok sa banyo. </p><p>who knows? baka may round 2. </p><p>di natin sure ;-)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>